


The Awakening of Albion

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur and Gwen to meet Kilgharrah some weeks after the battle of Camlaan, which Arthur survived thanks to the dragon (and Merlin). Post-S5, everybody-lived AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awakening of Albion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "After 5x13 Arthur lives; him and Gwen and go on to have kids a happy ending basically."

"It's good to see you, old friend," Merlin called, as he walked into the clearing ahead of Arthur and Gwen.

"And you, as well, young warlock." Kilgharrah smiled when the three drew to a halt in front of him, an expression Arthur would once not have thought a dragon capable of wearing. Then again, he had not previously thought dragons to be capable of anything other than wanton destruction. He had been wrong about so many things, and was relieved to have the chance to make amends. Without the assistance of this creature after the battle of Camlaan, Arthur would never have had that chance.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Arthur said sincerely. "I'm glad to have the chance to express my gratitude for saving my life."

Merlin considered protesting-- after all, he had been the one to summon Kilgharrah to take Arthur to Avalon, enabling him to be saved-- but decided against it. He was merely glad that Arthur was willing to speak to the great dragon. The last few months had not been a smooth ride; after so many years emphasizing the evils of magic, it was taking the kingdom as a whole some time to come around to accepting that it could be a force of good. Despite their good intentions, that included the king and queen, both of whom had experienced irrevocable loss due to magic. However, they had been listening and learning, and Merlin could not help but feel that the golden age of Albion was quickly approaching.

"You have my thanks, as well," Gwen said. She had been holding Arthur's hand out of nerves at first, but now the nerves were gone. Kilgharrah's composure had quickly set her mind at ease, and she was simply in awe. Both from what she had been taught over her lifetime and from what she had personally experienced with this very dragon, she had always thought them to be evil. Yet, he was majestic, radiating an innate nobility that she had not expected. "I cannot express how much I appreciate that you rescued my husband."

Arthur glanced over at her and they shared a warm smile, the kind that made Merlin simultaneously feel pleased for them and more than a little lonely.

Kilgharrah dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I have long told Merlin that Arthur would see magic restored to Camelot. It would not do to have him cut down before that came to pass."

Arthur and Gwen both seemed a little taken aback at that, and he even muttered, "Does that mean you wouldn't save me, now that it is restored?" Merlin, on the other hand, was used to the dragon's manner of speaking, and shook his head with a laugh.

"I have something to ask of you," Kilgharrah told them.

Setting aside the potential slight, Arthur replied, "Anything. I am in your debt."

"The young dragon, Aithusa-- she was badly mistreated. I have done my best to help her heal, and she is improving. However, she has not gone this long without human companionship for some time, and will need that if she is to continue with her recovery."

"You want us to take in a dragon?" Arthur asked carefully. 

Gwen's hand went instinctively to her belly, which was just beginning to show the slightest of curves. It was one thing to meet Kilgharrah, considering he was Arthur's rescuer. Even with the amazement she was feeling at being in Kilgharrah's presence, she was wary at the idea of inviting in one they did not have reason to trust. "Is that safe? If Aithusa's loyalty was to Morgana..."

"It will be fine," Merlin said gently. "You have a dragonlord at Camelot, remember?"

"That's true." She smiled, a reaction Merlin still held close to his heart. He had been so afraid for so long that they would find out about his magic and hate him for it; and, whilst neither of them had instantly accepted the news, it had not taken very long. The friendships he had been terrified of losing were, instead, growing closer by the day.

"If Merlin can guarantee the safety of everyone in Camelot--" Arthur looked to Merlin for confirmation.

"You have my word."

"--then, Aithusa will be welcome at Camelot. As will you." Arthur was not entirely certain how that would work, yet he meant the invitation.

The great dragon bowed his head, and Arthur returned the gesture.

"We should get back and prepare," Merlin said to his friends, recognizing that Kilgharrah was through with the conversation. For a being that lived so long, Kilgharrah had never seemed overly fond of extended visits.

Amused, Gwen asked, "Do you know how to prepare for a dragon?"

"I have some ideas." Merlin winked at Kilgharrah.

"Then, we should be on our way." To Kilgharrah, Arthur said, "It's good to have made your acquaintance."

"And yours, King Arthur. Queen Guinevere."

"Thank you again," she said, finding herself curtsying as she would to a king. It was instinctive, natural and, she felt, deserved.

With another nod, the great dragon spread his wings and launched into the air. Gwen slid her hand into Arthur's once more as they shielded their faces from the wind Kilgharrah caused.

"So, is there anything else I should know about magic in Camelot?" Arthur asked Merlin, as the three of them began the walk back to the citadel from the clearing in the woods.

Merlin blew out a humored breath. "Lots?" He grinned when Gwen laughed, and replied, "Let's just focus on getting ready for Aithusa now. If anything comes up in the meantime, I'll explain."

"That sounds like a plan."


End file.
